Girl Issues
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Emmett is a playboy but this is all because of a trauma he developed as all his girlfriends ended up being gay. Then he meets Bella- the daughter of his mother's girlfriend and he wants her but Bella doesn't like him nor his kind! How can he get her?
1. Chapter 1

When I was twelve my mother left home. I was the eldest of three boys.

She had found a new love. She didn't mean to bail out on us- in the end she didn't. She was there at the sidelines always. My dad didn't really want to elaborate much about mom and why she left… but _I_ knew. He was ashamed. He had married a lesbian and loved her with all his heart and he never even knew until she came one night and told him she loved him- as a friend. She had found the love of her life: a girl.

Carlisle was devastated but he pulled through, eventually getting over it and even becoming best friends with Esme. In the end us three were still raised by a mother and father figure and as my mother had moved back in again the only characters that stepped in and out of our lives were their girlfriends (whom every once in a while put in some kind of teaching).

I was okay with it, I mean, most of my friends who's parents had separated or divorced didn't even want to see the other and here we were being raised by dad _and _mom, _in the same house. _They were both happy with their relationships, not settling down yet, and actually I can't say that my parent's tastes sucked in any way. Actually… I still feel bad for jerking off to one of my mother's girls- Damn! Mom knew how to pick!

When my brothers and I were older we made a pact. We'd never, ever fall for a lesbian. We love Esme, bless her little heart, but we truthfully didn't want what happened to Dad to happen to us and I guess having a gay mother actually helped improve your natural gaydar. My brother's Jazz and Eddy had the world's best gay radar. They could tell a gay person, even if they didn't look it, by a glance. I, however, guess being the older in that situation didn't really help me that much to grow an off the hook radar… much the opposite actually.

My first girlfriend was Tiffany Meyers. Man, that girl was hot!

She was the typical cheerleading captain and I was the typical jock, football captain and hottie. So we had the typical captain and captain romance. Tiff, was my first everything. She knew a lot and taught me all about the female body. We dated for all of middleschool until the day before graduation when we broke up. She told me she had kissed her friend as an experiment and realized she liked it. She was "unsure" of her sexuality and needed time to figure it out.

Luckily I had loads of girls at my feet and, thanks to Tiff, vast amount of knowledge on the female body. I had various one night stands until I met the new girl in High school, Christen Banks. Fuck! That was the best piece of ass I've seen in my life! And trust me, I've seen a lot. To top it off… she had the brains- she was the smartest in our whole grade. We clicked and began dating.

We dated for about an year or so between on and offs. She was cool and we were cool until one day she came to me and introduced her girlfriend to me and I was her best guy friend. I asked her about it and she said I was great in bed but the heart couldn't be controlled and she loved her girlfriend with all her heart and she thought I knew she was gay. She said it was supposed to be an easy break up as we weren't really serious. Hm, I always thought we were.

I kept going out with random girls, not in serious relationships, just to fill out my appetite meanwhile I got another girl. Then we had to move to another place since Carlisle and Esme invested in a company and got some serious bucks so they bought another house and with it came another high school for me. At school I met Mary Alice Brandon. A short, bubbly, beautiful pixie. She was small (everywhere) but I found her unbelievably cute. Big in her would just be wrong.

She had beautiful hazel eyes and short brown spiky hair in what she claimed to be a "pixie cut". She loved baseball and she had a mean curve ball. She was also really girly as she always wore heels and skirts plus she _loved_ pink. Also Alice was a complete fashionista and a shop-a-holic. She always went shopping and showed me the newly bought goods. I really couldn't complain.

I totally clicked with Alice. She was just so… happy!! Like the sun, she'd always brighten everyone just by entering a room. She was so fun to be around with and she was unbelievable in bed until one day in which I found her behind the gym making out with Jessica Stanley the highschool's lesbian.

She said I was too sweet and tender and any girl'd be lucky to have me but she needed to get her own sexual satisfaction as well as love elsewhere and a boy just wouldn't cut it for her. Afterwards she came out of the closet and she was known as the school's Dyke and she didn't care at all. We graduated soon after and I was offered several scholarships to play football in college and I decided to go with the University of Pennsylvania. My parents were really happy I was even offered to go to an Ivy league college. I was still pretty bummed out about my reverse gaydar. All the girls I liked and dated were gay!

Then I thought my luck changed when I met _her_.

19 years old, a tall 5"8', Blonde curls to her mid-back, striking blue eyes, flawless peachy skin and as voluptuous as they come. Pretty much the opposite of Alice, Rosalie Hale had caught my attention and held it hands down.

We clicked instantly the day I met her and I clicked more with her than I ever did with Alice. Rosalie loved sports specially football and was outgoing and reserved yet wild and still very fun to be around with. She was really smart and she was getting an engineering degree. She was always playing football with mean and God, could she tackle! I am still surprised such a thin thing could tackle like that and not break her bones. I mean she could tackle me! Big ol' me! Emmett 'The Bear' Cullen, the biggest and best member in the whole team and the quarterback! She was also a car fanatic and was working on her antique cars collection. She was, by far, the best mechanic in miles around.

I thought I was in love. Before I got my business degree I realized I wanted to marry her. I had bought the most expensive and beautiful ring I could and I went to her dorm room with a basket full of rose petals and a bottle of champagne to wait for her in the room as she was in chemistry lesson right then. I took the spare key and opened the door. All the things fell down when I realized what I was seeing. MY Rosalie in bed with my ex-girlfriend Alice! No wonder Rosie never told me who her roommate was and why she never wanted to introduce her to me- I had told Rose about my past relationships.

I was really hurt and I felt horrible. I got really mad and didn't even listen to her explanation. I didn't speak to her until a very long time after that, like two months or something. She said she knew what she did was wrong and she was going to tell me that same night I found them in bed. She said she had found her soulmate and she was really sorry I wasn't the person I thought I was to her. She said she really loved Alice and that she did love me… but as a friend. Huh, sounds a lot like what Esme told Carlisle.

Rosalie said she still wanted to be my friend as she had finally found the play mate she had always wanted, her drinking buddy and after a couple of months to let it sink in and cool off I agreed. Us three became the best of friends, we always went out to drink, Alice would stock our wardrobe, we'd go dancing, hell! They even invited me to bed with them more than twice since they said they never had a cock as good as mine.

So… have been my relationships so far. I guess now you understand why my brothers laugh at me along with my parents. Yes! Even Carlisle and Esme!! And that also explains my not dating anyone besides having one night stands. Why? BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS THEIR GIRLFRIENDS TO BE GAY AND EVEN LESS TO HAVE THEM **REALIZE** THEY ARE GAY AFTER THEY HAVE BEEN WITH YOU!!!!! Sorry for the outburst. Because, it _is_ true I do have a phone book with the numbers of each of my ex-es and it is true they have all called at some point to tell me that if I ever wanted a good fuck or just a talk I could call them. But truth is… I really did want to have someone to love and cherish and now I just have this fucking trauma!

"And how do you feel about that?" I growled.

"You know what?! This whole psychologist shit is overrated! Come on, how should it make me feel? Ugh, I'm out of here and tell Carlisle I said to stop fucking getting these shitty appointments for me!" I said as I stood up from the loony chair and glared at the psychologist that was about to shit his pants due to my reaction. I grabbed my jacket and after grabbing the paper in which he had been writing on I left, slamming the door behind me.

Almost immediately after I heard my cell phone ring.

"hello?" I said roughly as I searched through my pockets to find my Jeep's keys. When I found them I opened the door, got in and closed it.

"_Son, it's getting tiresome to find psychologists that dare to give you an appointment"_ I growled.

"Then don't find psychologists for me!" I hissed as I pulled out and headed for my house.

"_Son… your lack of commitment to a girl worries your mother and me!"_ I rolled my eyes.

"Dad… I am fine! Come on, I just haven't found the right girl!" I said as I turned on the radio.

"_Son, Esme is really worried and I am as well. Just because you went through all those things with Alice and Rosalie it doesn't mean you need to close yourself off! I was talking to Edward and Jasper about it and they said you're always having carnal relationships and you throw them away afterwards"_ I rolled my eyes.

"It is true Dad, I'm always going home with a new girl and then I throw them out and no, I don't care about them. I just don't want a girlfriend right now…" I said as I began calming down and headed for our house.

"_Son… oh, wait, Esme is here, maybe she can talk to you and you'll listen"_ as if… all of them have tried, even Eddy boy and I still don't plan on getting a girlfriend. _"Esme, honey, I'm talking to Emmett about his… girl's issues –cue Esme's giggle- Sure, Sure, give me a second. –cue shuffling- Emmy, darling?"_ I laughed.

"yeah, Mom?" I heard her laugh as she smacked Carlisle's arm, I think.

"_Honey, you should find a cute girl and introduce her to us instead of fuck half of California's girls… oh, that's right, can you hurry home, there's someone I want you to meet, and can you call your brothers and say I'm calling an emergency family meeting?"_ I laughed.

"Sure, mom" I said as I hung up and then dialed Edward's number.

"_Hello?"_ I laughed.

"Eddie Boy!!" I heard a groan.

"_Emmett, what the fuck?! How many times have I told you not to call me that!! Geez. What's wrong?"_ I chuckled again as I passed the entryway for our house and I opened the garage door and entered.

"Give me a sec" I put his call on hold and dialed Jasper's.

"_Emmett? What's up?"_ I opened the car door and smiled.

"Wait a sec" I joined the two convos and finally laughed. "There, we're in conference now. Okay, little brother's… I talked to mom" I heard them laugh.

"_Same conversation topic again?"_ I groaned. They sure knew how to make me remember unpleasant things.

"Yeah, now-" I was cut off by Eddie Boy.

"_How was your appointment?"_ I growled.

"As I was saying-" this time Jasper cut me off.

"_Poor guy must be still scared from this bear's outburst"_ they both started laughing like maniacs. I glared at the wall.

"Ha, ha, ha! Yes, good, laugh at the expense of your brother's misery. Now shut up and listen to me you playboys" oh that's right… they are also womanizers… but I'm the only one that gets to go to psychologists and talks frequently.

"_Look who's talking"_ Jasper shot right back. I shook my head.

"Jazzy, shut up, baby brother. Mom called an emergency meeting… she's introducing us to someone" I heard them groan.

"_Oh come on! Again?! She's always bringing new girlfriends home and they never stick long enough!" _Jasper complained. I stifled my urge to laugh. Oh, I guess that means mom is a Playboy too.

"_Mom really should start analyzing when her relationships are serious enough to feel the need to introduce her girlfriends to us… sometimes it's just a waste of time! Remember Nina?"_ I laughed.

"yeah, she stuck around for a week and a half" I laughed as I walked up the stairs from the garage to the living room.

"Emmett Cullen! I heard that! Stop talking about Nina!! That was a mistake!" The three of us kept quiet for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Sure, mom. Whatever you say. Anyway, dude, are you guys on your way?" I said as I took off my jacket and threw it over one of the kitchen's chairs.

"_Yeah, I'm going to pull up in about five seconds"_ I heard Jasper say as the garage door opened.

"_I'm on my way. You two know the hospital isn't as close to home as you are"_ he complained. I shrugged.

"yeah, yeah. If you say so Eddie boy… oh, Jazz!" I greeted my brother that came up the stairs from the garage, just like I did a little while ago. "Anyway, Eddie boy, see you in a little while" I hung up, Jasper did the same.

I walked towards the living room, followed closely by Jasper.

"Hey, Mom?" We called as we entered the living room and found it empty of people.

"Jasper! Emmett!" I turned to see her come down the grand staircase running.

"mom, be careful, you can fall!" I warned as I saw her huff and walk towards us. She hugged us each and turned to the second floor.

"Sweetheart, Carlisle! Can you two come down here!!" I heard a giggle and my father's footsteps.

"So… what's this one's name?" Jasper said with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Wait until you see her!" she scolded as she waited for her new love to come down. We finally saw her and Jasper whistled.

"Hmmm… I like, mom" he said with the smirk even wider. Esme just slapped his arm and smiled widely at her girlfriend.

"Sweetie, come here" she said as the woman walked a little faster and reached the floor. Carlisle also did the same and smiled.

"Hi, sons. How is everything going?" he hugged us each.

"fine" I groaned at the memory of that damned appointment and jasper laughed.

"Good, a new shipment of horses came. We got some new Arabians, I think you'd like them mom" she squealed.

"Can we go one of this days?" she asked hopefully with a bright smile. Carlisle just chuckled.

"I guess" Jasper shrugged.

"Anyway, boys, this is-"

"I'm home!" Edward said as he entered the house through the front door. Jazper and I waved as mom flung herself at him and Carlisle just said a 'hello, son'.

"You're just in time for the introductions!" I said a bit more cheerfully than I should. Edward turned to see mom's new girl and widened his eyes.

"This one's the hottest one yet, mom" Esme just laughed and the woman blushed.

"Boys, this is Renée! Sweetheart, this big bear here is Emmett, the middle one is Jasper and the newly arrived is my youngest Edward" We shook her hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you" I said with a polite smile. I felt Jasper nudge me with his elbow with a smirk.

"Stop flirting with mom's girl!" he said in a singsong voice. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

We went inside the living room and Esme went to the kitchen to get the tea and cookies she had been baking. We each sat down and stared at her. She was talking to Dad.

"So, like I was saying, she's a cutie. Though I sometimes wish she'd get along better with me" Dad nodded and laughed.

"Well, Not every kid takes divorce well and it's kind of difficult to get them to be this open, even we have problems with these three, for example they are the biggest playboys in all of California- hands down" he said as he laughed, we just rolled our eyes.

"I'm sorry boys. I was just talking to Carlisle about my daughter, Bella" she said with a bright smile. Immediately us three got interested.

"Daughter?" Jasper asked. She laughed and nodded.

"Is she as pretty as her mom?" Edward said with a slight wink and Renée laughed again. Carlisle just groaned.

"As I said, the biggest playboys in town" he said as we saw Mom carry a tray with tea and cookies and biscuits.

"She's the best cook ever!" Renée said lovingly. Carlisle nodded.

"She is, I can't believe she's this caring all the time" he said with a bright smile. Mom just blushed.

"Oh hush, you two. You're amazing as well. Does anyone want tea?" we all nodded and she began pouring us each a cup. "So, you were talking about Bella?" she said sweetly. We just smirked.

"Yeah, mom. We were just listening to how she was such a cutie" I definitely saw Jasper's evil glint in his eyes.

"So… tell us more about you, Renée" she laughed.

"Well… I'm forty years old… I have one daughter, as I said, but she's not living with me, She was living with her father in Forks until high school and then she went to New Jersey with her friend Angela and she was living there or at least she was until a few weeks ago that she finished college" I smiled and, playing the good and responsible son asked.

"Oh, and which university did she attend?" Edward glared at me, he was normally the one that played the good student, though we got the same good grades.

"She was at Princeton, she's a sweetheart, she even graduated as the best student from all of the graduates. Esme wanted her to be here today… but I'm afraid she couldn't make it" she said with a sad smile. Esme stopped pouring tea and sat beside her, caressing her cheek.

"Bella isn't exactly happy that her mother is a lesbian… she's kind of against her moving and all" Mom told us as she grabbed a cookie and fed Renée who giggled.

"Well, not exactly like that, I mean, she isn't homophobic, she's fine with homosexuals but… she doesn't agree that I left her father when she was little to move to another home with her because I preferred women. She still kind of holds a grudge on me because of that she said I could at least stay in a town near Charlie instead of moving all the way to Phoenix. So when she was ten she pleaded me that I let her go to Forks with her dad- even though she hates the rain and loves the sun. I had to let her leave" she said as she sniffled. I saw Jasper shift around uncomfortably, he was never a fan of over emotional people since he was very good at sensing someone's emotions so he got irritated easily when women got like this.

The evening went like this, basically we talked, ate and Esme finally said that Renée and her had to go because they had an event to go to. They were both really fond of gardening and apparently they were giving a talk about orquids at their gardening club. We went to the TV room and sat more comfortably as they had gone.

"So… what do you think about her?" Dad said. We kind of knew mom mainly cared about him getting to know her girlfriends since they kind of had a pact. They wouldn't go out with someone the other didn't approve of or like.

"She's hot" Edward said as he raised his feet and put them on the table.

Carlisle glared at him and Edward sighed.

"She's nice, a good person, I wouldn't mind mom dating her" he said finally. Carlisle nodded.

"You never mind Mom dating anyone" Jasper said as he cracked his neck and turned on the TV.

"What do you think, Jasper?" he shrugged.

"She's cool, perhaps mom will last long enough with this one" he said as he channel surfed.

"Emmett?" Carlisle turned to me. I sighed.

"Well… I don't know. I guess she has more chemistry with her than her last one… what was her name?" I asked.

"Stephanie" the three of them answered in unison.

"yeah, her. I just want mom to find someone she really likes and to settle down instead of always bringing a new girl" I said as I opened my eyes to find the three of them wide eyed staring at me.

"Emmett… that's the came thing I want for you" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Huh, interesting. Whatever, it's kind of late and I have to go to work tomorrow early so, I'm going to give in to sleep. Night" I said before waving and walking to my room. I closed the door and after changing I went to sleep.

**Sooo… a new story. I had this idea since a while ago and I wanted to try it. It'd be funny if this actually happened to someone. Haha. Anyway, hope you like it and I hope you read and review!! I'd really appreciate it. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

At night I dreamt about Renee and my mother. It was kinda weird, to say the least. Then this mystery girl came in and I woke up. I had shaken my head right after I woke up, still kind of freaked about the dream. In the end I went to shower and dress like any other work day. It was about 6:48 am and I had to be at work at 7:30 more or less. Just because I'm the boss doesn't mean I can have the luxury to be late.

I walked downstairs in sweat pants and a shirt with my duffle bag and I walked to the kitchen.

"Morning" I muttered as I entered and saw Jasper and Esme sitting down and having coffee.

"Morning, darling. Pancakes?" I eyed the floury goodness and smiled.

"Sure" I said before putting my bag down and sitting down beside Jasper. "So, what were you two talking about??" they turned to me and Jasper smiled.

"I think mom is finally settling down. She's moving in with Renee, mom was asking me about any cool condo's that have a nice view and access to the sea" I raised my eyebrows and turned to mom.

"How long have you known her?" I asked slightly intrigued. She blushed and placed the pancakes in a plate.

"Since three years ago… more or less" We widened our eyes.

"But… you've brought several girlfriends in that time" Jasper voiced my confusion.

"I know. We were friends… until we realized we actually loved each other. Renee told me, that she was sick and tired that I kept looking for other girls when I had her right in front" she said as she laughed. We smiled whole heartedly.

"So… it really is true, you're settling down" she nodded as she handed me the plate, her cheeks still red.

"I really think she's the one. I really wish you'd get to know Bella. I'd be so happy if she was with anyone of you. She really is a nice girl and to say the truth- she's hot" we just laughed.

"Mom… you shouldn't be saying that about your girlfriend's daughter…" Jasper said with an amused smile. I just laughed.

"Yeah, I know but it's true…" she said with a pout. We just laughed.

"Well… I'm leaving. I have work to do" I said as I handed her back the plate that I had eagerly devoured. I just kissed her cheek and left.

I widened my eyes and gaped.

I had just seen the hottest girl… EVER. She had long auburn hair reaching her waist and the prettiest and warmest chocolate brown orbs. She had full pink lips and petite button nose. However she was kind of goth… or emo… or both. She was wearing heavy eyeliner and only black. Her wrists covered by leather bands and her neck had a metal spiked leather collar on. She was also wearing long silver earrings with a skull and she was wearing a black and red off the shoulders tank top with Slipknot printed on it with white. She also had on a pair of skin tight jeans with black knee high combat boots and chains on the studded belt she wore. Her hands had on mesh gloves and her hair was down with a skull pin.

I almost approached her except for… she was INAPPROACHABLE. Have you ever seen a girl that threw glares at anyone who even stared twice at her? Well she not only did that and her eyes seemed to hold the threat to cut your balls off but she was holding the leash to two enormous Dobermans that were clearly trained not to allow anyone near their owner. They began growling if you got anywhere near her. But she was beautiful.

"Excuse me?" I said as I approached her. "May I help you?" I asked with a charming smile with my dimples at full force. I'm so glad she came near the stadium where I was supposed to train. The dogs began to growl and bark, their teeth bared and their eyes narrowed at me. I tried to suppress the shudder as I stared at their pointy teeth. She began shushing them and carressed their ears.

"Hmmm... I don't think so. I was just walking my dogs... why would you be able to help?" she said as she threw a sarcastic laugh at me. I was taken aback. Normally girls don't reject me.

"Well... I thought a girl as pretty as you could use some company, you know, this park and the stadium aren't the safest ones" I lied smoothly. She turned to me completely and smiled at me shyly.

"Really? Would you come with me?" she asked hopefully. I smirked even wider.

"Of course!!" she just laughed.

"I don't want you to" she said plainly. I widened my eyes again and suppressed a groan.

"Come on... don't you think that I, Emmett 'The Bear' Cullen, could protect you?" I asked, trying to get her to talk to me.

"... Oh, I don't doubt that you could... I just don't want you to, Demon and Danger are enough to protect me" I forced a smile.

"Are they both males" she nodded as she crouched before them.

"Aren't you, my boys?" she cooed. I smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Come on, please, let me come with you" she just rolled her eyes. "Most girls would die to get me to go with them..." I coaxed. She just frowned.

"Why should knowing your name help me accept your offer?" I stepped back for a second with my eyes wide.

"Haven't you heard of me?" she shook her head.

"...Emmett Cullen... from the Golden Bears…?" I tried. She just shook her head.

"Doesn't ring a bell..." I sighed.

"Really?? 'The Bear' Cullen doesn't ring a bell??" she just shook her head again. "Are you sure?!" I tried. She just groaned.

"Just because you ask me if I'm sure three times doesn't make me know who in the world you are..." I sighed.

"Are you from California?" she shook her head.

"Originally from Phoenix, then lived most of my life in Washington" she said as she stood up and began walking. I began walking beside her.

"soooo…. Have you ever been to a Golden Bears match?" I asked hopefully. She rolled her eyes.

"I hate football" I widened my eyes and tried again.

"Any sport?" she turned to me abruptly and glared.

"Look, here, Emmett 'The Bear' Cullen, I don't give a flying shit who you are, I don't care if you play football, if you are handsome, if you are popular- I don't care. I don't like football, I don't like Rugby, soccer, baseball, hell, I don't even like sports! I tried being nice about it and you didn't get it- now I'm being mean. So, back off!" she began running with her dogs and I sighed. I heard a sharp laughter.

"Oh well, if it isn't the pretty boy being REJECTED by a hottie. I guess the universe does have some justice after all!" I turned to see James. He laughed as he saw my glare. "Why should you glare at me because I'm telling the truth?" he asked jokingly.

"Dude? Shut up" I barked as I stared at the pretty girl run off. I sighed and walked behind James as we entered the stadium and our Bears home.

***

I stared at myself in the mirror as I had gotten ready. My eyes were highlighted by light pink eye shadow and I had a bit of chap stick on plus black mascara. I was wearing a simple frilly black skirt and a pretty short sleeved ivory cascade pleated front dress with an oriental neckline and a pretty rose pin to the neck of the shirt just before the hollow of my neck. It was simple yet dressy and really, really feminine like I knew mom would like. True I didn't get along with her much but I still wanted us to be in good terms and if seeing them to lunch every Wednesday would do the trick I'd do it. I was also wearing classic white pumps and a grey headband with a rhombus pattern. I sprayed on a bit of my Tommy girl perfume and I allowed my curls to fall over my shoulders. I smiled and grabbed my ivory white handbag and my keys and cell phone. I opened it and changed the ringtone to the soothing Fly me to the Moon song and I was ready to head out. I heard a few barks and laughed.

"Bye sweetie pies!!" I said before I headed out and opened the car. I had entered the white Volkswagen beetle and drove off to meet with Renée and her girlfriend Esme.

- -

"Darling! How is my adorable cupcake?!" I smiled softly at my mother's attempt of cute nicknames that got so over-the-top that they became utterly ridiculous. I still laughed and walked towards her and her girlfriend.

"Hi, mother. Esme" I said as I bowed slightly and kissed each of their cheeks. They smiled brightly at me.

"Hi, Bella, dear. How are you?" I smiled softly at Esme, she acted more like a mother than my own mother did.

"I'm good, thank you, Esme. You guys?" I said with a polite tone of inquiry and waited for their answer.

"Oh! Very good, honey. I met Esme's family yesterday" my mother kissed Esme's cheek after she said that and I laughed.

"I'm glad. How did it go, Esme?" she laughed.

"Well it was good, or as good as I could expect. My sons were already flirting with your mother" she said as she pouted and mother laughed.

"They sound like playboys" I muttered as I sat down. She just giggled.

"Well… they are. It's like a profession for them" I rolled my eyes and took the menu the waiter was handing to me. I looked through it calmly as my mother talked to Esme about the plate they wanted to order. The waiter came by again and asked for our orders. I smiled politely and looked at my mother and her girlfriend.

"We'll order a... Capresse salad?" Esme asked my mother. My mother bit her lip.

"A Green Salad is better, isn't it?" she asked. Esme just laughed and nodded.

"Okay, then, a garden salad and two Venetian Apricot Chickens" Esme finished as she smiled at the waiter who blushed at the beauty of my soon to be step-mother. God that sounded funny. Step-mother marrying my mother.

I guess you realized my mother is a lesbian. My mom had me with her high school sweet-heart. Charlie. They married a little bit after their graduation and divorced when I was about 7 years old. I loved both my parents and it broke me when they divorced. Renée never did like cold wet places, I got that from her, but still I didn't want to leave Charlie alone. I was raised until I was ten by my mother and I lived in Phoenix with her, going to Forks, Washington to visit my father every Christmas. When I was ten I told my mother I wanted to live with Charlie.

I can't exactly say she took it well. She thought I hated her or something but I didn't give in. Eventually she understood I just cared about Charlie a lot and even if the weather in his place wasn't my favourite he needed his little girl more than my mother who had just got together with Phyllis, a minor league baseball player. I lived with Charlie until I was eighteen and I had graduated. After graduation I headed for Princeton with a full scholarship with my friend Angela (even though it worried me to leave my Kitchen-Hazardous father alone without someone to cook for him). Eventually I finished my studies, in the end I studied English, Classic History and Literature and finally Comparative-Literature. I completed the three courses quickly, quicker than most of my classmates and finally I graduated with honours and as the best-student. I was happy to say the least and I began working on a book I wanted to write for a while.

My mom thought I didn't accept her ways. I truthfully didn't mind her being gay, I mean, would I be eating lunch with her if I did? My big problem is I'm sick and tired of mom's girlfriend's always hitting on me... up until now Esme is the only one ever who hasn't done that. Plus, I always seem to have to run into one of mom's ex and their daughter or their friend or whatever and somehow I end up with a piece of paper in my hand with a number. But she was right about one thing: I still hadn't forgiven her for leaving Charlie like that.

I sigh as I recall them saying they would go to Canada to get married. I think they are already planning the wedding as I am woken up from my daze by a question.

"Bella, honey, what do you think of Cream?" I cock and eyebrow and urge her on.

"Cream? I don't know, that it taste's good?" they just laugh.

"No, silly. The colour. We're thinking, since you are going to be our maiden of honour we decided on a dress and it's the prettiest cream and black bubble taffetta dress with an empire waist and sweetheart neckline that would just fit you perfectly. It's mid-thigh and adorable!" Renée said as I finished staring at the menu as I noticed the waiter waiting for me to give my order.

"Could you give me a... hmm... Zuppa Toscana?" the waiter smiled brightly and nodded.

"For beverage?" I looked around and bit my lip.

"Um... A Venetian Sunset?" he nodded.

"I'll bring your orders in a bit" he said as he left. I turned to my 'mothers'.

"So you two are really getting married?" I asked as I took a sip of water. They laughed in unisone.

"Of course we are darling. Did you forget all of what we just conversed?" I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, mother. I just want to be sure you are really doing this..." they just stared at me.

"We are, Bella" Esme said as she smiled at me. I nodded.

"Then I think it's great!" I plastered a smile on and turned to see the waiter coming with my mother's, Esme's and my beverages.

We talked for a while and they brought our food over. We ate and laughed about some silly anecdotes my mother just remembered. Soon we were finished and just drinking some cocktails. I laughed until I saw Esme gasp.

"Jasper! Honey, what are _you_ doing here?" Esme said as she stood up to hug her son. I saw my mother laugh and stand up as well. I sighed and thought it common courtesy to stand up so I did as well. I stood up to see a tall, blue eyed dirty blond staring at me with a smirk.

"Well, Dad said I'd find you here with Renée and I just found the best house for you two. Oh, I don't think we have met yet. I'm Jasper Cullen and you are?" I stared at him unimpressed. I smiled tightly.

"Isabella Swan" I said as I twirled a lock of hair. He just laughed.

"So you are the famous Bella? Renée's daughter? Renée I thought you said cute... not angelic" I stiffled my urge to scoff.

"Yeah, I'm Bella. Um, Esme, Renée I just remembered I had to go shopping with Angela. It was nice seeing you" I said as I kissed my mother's cheek and Esme's. I turned to Jasper with a bright smile. "Nice meeting you. See ya'" I said as I kissed his cheek.

I grabbed my purse, slapped some twenties on the table and headed outside. I got back in my car and pulled out. As I was driving I sighed.

"Jesus, do I get annoyed with playboys" I took out my cell and dialled a familiar number. "Hey Jess. Yeah, meet me at my place. Nope, my lunch with them went fine I'm just tired of portraying a different Bella with them. It isss tiring Jess. See ya', yeah, love you too" I pulled up in my driveway and got out of the car. I headed for the door and took out the keys when I felt a pair of arms and then two more. I laughed and opened the door. I stepped in and heard their steps behind me.

"You sounded mad" Jess pouted as she walked to be in front of me. I ran a hand through my hair and kissed her cheek. She moaned and held onto me. I just laughed. "Okay, okay. Hi" I said before pulling away. I turned to Lauren who sauntered over to me and pecked my lips as she caressed my arms.

"Hi Laur. Ang, come here" I saw her walk over to me, shyly and hug me sweetly. I kissed her cheek and smiled.

"what's up?" I asked as I took off the annoying clothes and walked to my room to grab some jeans and a t-shirt. They laughed.

"We were pretty sure you'd be mad. You sounded mad over the phone. Nope, nothing. Lauren went on a date today, Ang tried out for a band and I went out with Mike" I heard Jess say as the sound of the fridge opening made me smile.

"Hey, can you get a beer for me?" they laughed. "Nope, I'm not mad... really it's just annoyance. I met Esme's son and he was already hitting on me and you know how much I hate playboys. Anyway, a date Laur?" she chuckled.

"Yeah. His name is Embry. He's really hot and he's a native american" we laughed.

"Let me guess, he's very muscular?" they laughed

"Bingo" Angela laughed as she channel zapped.

***

I listened at Jasper talk as he sat in the TV room, playing XBOX.

"Man you should've seen her" I rolled my eyes. Dad and Eddie boy were listening to Jazz talking about Renée's daughter and just wouldn't stop. "the most beautiful creature ever... She's a brunette, she had long brown curly hair and the sexiest doe eyes. She dressed just like mom loves, you know, all that girly shit and hell was she sizzling" he said as he rambled on and on. I just tuned him out and continued playing. Of course I wanted to get to know Bella myself but I don't want Jasper to tell me all about her.

"So, how did she act around you?" Edward said as he munched on some celery with his medicine books as he had an exam tomorrow. I rolled my eyes at their eagerness towards a 5 minute meeting but my mind wandered over to the goth chick in the stadium today and I clenched my teeth. I wanted to see her again, make her fall for me, but hell. I didn't get her name nor telephone, anything!

"Emmett, son, you're about to crash" I woke up from my daze and swerved before my car crashed against a light post. Jasper continued with his story.

"Well... she, ugh, she adored me, even wanted to see me again" Hah, he hesitated. That means he's lying. Oh, right, you see, I'm pretty sure Jasper knows if he says she didn't give him the time of day all of us will tease him endlessly. I heard someone clear their throats at the entrance and turned to see my mother.

"Jazz, darling, I'm pretty sure I never raised you to be a liaaaar" she stared at him with a 'I caught you' look. It was so funny. Edward and I began laughing and my father was fighting a smile. "Lets say she ignored his first compliment and then laughed as she left" she said as she pulled out a photograph. "Emmett, Honey, Edward, sweetie. Come on over, I have a picture with Renée and Bella".

I turned to the screen and groaned. 'GAME OVER'. The moment I distracted myself to listen to my mother my car crashed. I sighed, got up and walked over to my mother who was holding the photograph that Dad and Edward were watching.

As soon as I saw her I widened my eyes.

"The goth chick" the other turned to me with a 'WTF' look. I cleared my throat and laughed nervously.

"I... kind of have already met her"

Esme stared at me shocked.

"Really?" I nodded with a grimace.

"What happened dude?" I turned to see Jasper with eyebrows arched waiting for an answer.

"... Lets say she's one tough cookie to crack" Edward hesitated for a second as all the other laughed.

"Man, did you say goth? She doesn't look goth at all" Esme also stopped laughing and frowned slightly.

"Yes, as far as I know she's not goth... she's a really feminine and pretty girl" I shrugged.

"Who knows, but I'm pretty sure that was her"

(to be continued)

*******

**Why did I stop here, well, it wasn't a cliffhanger for one, and it just seemed right.**

**Sorry for taking long in posting this up, school makes me busy and I'm around the corner to my IGCSEs and I can't write much. Hope you enjoyed. :D**

**Just saying, sorry if I take a while to post the other chap up. I'll try not to but I can't make any promises. **


	3. AN

Hey guys,

Ok, I know… I know… when an author puts up a chapter and it's an A/N we get pissed off, even more if said author hasn't been updating for a while. And then we get freaked out when the author says that he/she can't continue their stories for a while.

Trust me, I know. Been there, done that, bought the whole souvenir store and came back.

But, I do need to put this up because I've been thinking and I owe you guys at least that much. I tried to be consistent with my updates and it is SO hard. My admiration at all of the authors who are consistent with their updates, really.

Here's the deal:

No I am not stopping indefinitely nor am I stopping permanently.

I am just putting a pause in my work for approximately 2 months more.

In know some of you guys have been waiting for even longer than that so I feel terribly sorry and I feel like scum for doing this but it is inevitable and incredibly necessary.

Those are the main aspects of it. Now for those of you who for some strange reason do care and read and understand when other authors put up excuses/reasons of why they are doing what they are doing then here's the reasoning:

For the past couple of years (last year and this one) I have been on a course called the International Baccalaureate which I'm sure some of you guys know and even some of you are probably doing. Thing is that it is a very heavy heavy heavy heavy and awful course for procrastinating and lazy people like me. So, I'm in the last stretch of it as I only have… 53 days left… or so. Therefore I can't spare any time for writing as I REALLY really wouldn't like to flunk and I'm already failing Physics just due to my laziness and I can't just fail it and having lost 2 years of my life suffering with the insane amount of work only to fail and not get a diploma.

So. This is me asking you guys to be sweet and patient enough for these couple of months and I promise I will indeed post as soon as I'm free of IB.

And no, don't think I haven't been writing for the stories because I have a new chapter partly done for each and every one of my stories not in hiatus, and even for some of the ones in hiatus, along with some new ones I have been working on. So you do have something to look forward to. As soon as I finish my exams I am free and will finally graduate and have like… 4 months or so of not doing a thing. So I will definitely write in that time span.

Anyway, I love you guys, hope you understand, if not then I understand at least.

Thank you for reading and see you guys in a couple of months.


	4. AN 2

Hey Guys,

So, two main things.

1) I am so sorry for my lack of updating. Life and University have been hectic and I'm really sorry :(

2) The main reason of this A/N is the update Fanfiction posted up today in the home page. For those who haven't read it here it goes:

"June 4th 2012 - Notices:

Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

Ok, so with that in mind, most of my stories are M and most feature sexual content or violence. Or both. So here comes the issue, I have not received a letter or an email telling me my stories might be in danger, hopefully they will not. But if they do, and you wish to continue reading my stories I will do two things

a) Post up a censored version on Fanfiction and

b) For my fellow pervs ;) I will put up an account on The Writers Coffee Shop and maybe a couple others so you will be able to find me there.

Any news, I'll let you guys know.

Love,

GG


	5. AN 3

Hey Guys,

So I finally created my account on The Writer's CoffeeShop and my pen name is EntwinedClovers. I already began putting up the chapters of the stories in danger of being deleted in this site.

I already put up for example What Part of Forever.

Which goes to the second point which I wanted to let you guys know,

There's a petition going on! Hahaha It's awesome I already signed it, but here I'll put the link up so you guys can go and sign it too if you want

In change(.)org add to the link

/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

But yeah that's mainly what I came to say, oh! Also I'll probably change my penname in too, to EntwinedClovers as well :) Just so you know!


End file.
